Breathe In, Breathe Out
by Rbc Bones
Summary: He had to lose her to find her. It doesn’t make any sense at all, but at the same time it made all the sense of the world. Now it does.


_Music: "Breathe In, Breathe Out" - by Mat Kearney_

* * *

Title: **"Breathe In, Breathe Out"**

Author: **Rebeca Maria**

Warning: **Smut/Angst/Fluffy **

Rating: **M/MA - Nc17**

Spoilers:** 3****rd**** Season (Wannabe in the weeds/The pain in the heart)**

Status complete: [x] Yes [ ] No

Summary: **He had to lose her to find her. It doesn't make any sense at all, but at the same time it made all the sense of the world. Now it does.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I wish I did, but this is just my way to put Bones and Booth together. And my way to express what that might had happened between the episodes "Wannabe in the weeds" and "Pain in the heart", when Booth was _dead_.

* * *

**Breathe In Breathe Out**

**Brennan & Booth**

**Angst/Romance**

**Smut**

**Post Wannabe in the Weeds**

He breathed in. He knew that he was holding the air. It was easier that way, less painful. Breathing hurts, but what hurt the most was that desperate shine in her eyes.

He wanted to say something, say that he would be fine, that he had been shot before, and she doesn't need to worry. Instead, it was her who was saying those things to him.

"_Please, Booth, no..."_

"_Please"_ what? Oh, his mind was so confused. Please don't die? Yeah, maybe. He blinked, slower this time.

"_Please, Booth, you can do this..."_

Please. She didn't know that she didn't have to ask him _please, _did she? That if he could, he would live for her? That he lived because of her?

He tried not to blink. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. The only thing he wanted to do in that moment was to keep looking at her. She was still saying something, but his mind was so confused now that he couldn't listen. Maybe it was enough just looking at her.

There was a touch. Her hand pressed to his chest to give him a little comfort. He didn't want her to take it off, and without knowing, he held her hand. It was warm. Comfortable.

_"No, Booth… come on…"_

No what? Oh, thinking was so hard. So, he didn't try to do it anymore. He just wanted to look at her. Maybe he could get some strength that way. Maybe, keep his eyes opened for a little while. Maybe feel her touch on his hand for a few more minutes.

How much time was passed? Hours? She was there for so long, looking at him, she was yelling, her eyes desperate. It was like the time had stopped. Her image froze.

Her blue eyes were bright and intense, like diamonds, and her mouth was still saying something, so quick and low that he didn't understand. His mind conveniently imagined her with a smile instead of that sad expression. That smile he really liked on her. The smile he _loved_.

He tried to smile. He breathed out; finally letting out the air he was holding for so long. He blinked. But this time, he couldn't open his eyes again.

**X.x.x**

The low morning light was entering through the window and illuminating part of his body. She'd opened her eyes just a few minutes ago, but she would never get tired of looking at Booth . He was calmly asleep, with a smile in his lips, almost shy. The smile, not him. His arm was on her waist, bodies almost together, legs intertwined. She smiled.

She kept looking at him, letting her fingers touch his face, until she learns his face by heart. Which, in Temperance's way, means she was studying the facts that he had a damn good bone structure.

Her hand touched his face softly and went down his neck and arm. She could feel the warmth; his body shivered under her palm, and the sensation was incredible. Even in his sleep, he shivered, sometimes he murmured some things, and often squeezed her waist, bringing her body closer to his. And then, she could feel how his body was _really _reacting to her touch.

"Good morning." – she said, in a sweet tone.

He had never heard that tone before, neither had felt that touch. And God, her body was so warm against his. He only wanted to keep his eyes closed and never awaken from this dream.

But then, he felt that touch again. Soft, delicate hands, running against his back, moving up and down. It was so real. His lips were covered by another pair of lips…familiar lips, in a very nostalgic way.

He opened his eyes, and breathed in deeply. Her eyes were shinning in front of him, like perfect diamonds. Her lips parted in a smile, like the last time he had seen her.

"If you hold your breath for a little longer, you will end up dead." – she explained, in a very pleasant way – "Even if it's impossible to die that way. By holding your own breath, I mean." – then she laughed, pressing her lips against his again.

He breathed out, and instinctively, opened his mouth, accepting her kiss. It was a kiss so deep and so tortuously slow that he could feel his entire body quivering. Her tongue touched his, shyly, with a certain caution. But the kiss and her touch were so intense that all he could think was that never had a simply kiss turned him on like this one.

And when she finally broke the kiss and looked at him, he could feel his heart skip a beat under intensely deep look. There was pleasure in those blue eyes of her. Desire. A genuine desire that he had never seen, never before in her eyes, nor in any other women's eyes before.

"How…?" – he started, but stopped and looked around – "Where are we?" – she laughed, in a so graceful and contagious way that he joined her in laughter.

"Home."

His smile faded from his face. Home? What exactly that was supposed to mean? His home? Hers?

And without notice, while his mind was trying to assimilate the last information, his hands went up her body, slowly… and stopped when they touched just underneath her breast. His fingers touched her nipple, lightly stroking. And then he let his entire hand cover her breast.

"Oh, Booth…" – she sighed, for a long time, and by then, his attention was completely on her reaction.

He saw his hand touching her breast, but didn't take it away. That touch. So familiar. So desired. What was it he was doing? What was happening? He didn't want to know. And when he unconsciously let it go, he realized that he was holding his breath again.

"Mornings are our best moments." – she said, in a low, sexy voice, that made him stroke her breast firmly. She sighed, louder.

He let a long, loud moan escape when he felt her hand on his, and he used his thumbs to gently rub back and forth on her over sensitized nipples. Then, she looked at him and took his hand in hers, bringing his palm to her lips. He looked curious. She smiled and turned, flipping onto her side, facing away from him, with her back against his chest, and his arm on her waist, bringing her closer.

Her body curved and it seems to perfectly fit his. The back of her neck was so close to his lips that he felt the urge to kiss that sensitive spot just like he kissed her mouth a few minutes ago. She let a low moan escape from her throat, and her body trembled in his arms.

Oh, that sound. That little, sexy sound that made his body shiver. How was that possible? And all he could think was that he needed to hear that sound again, almost like his life depends on it.

"Make that sound again, Temperance." – he asked.

"Make love with me, Booth."

At the same time he cupped her breast with one of his hands, and the other touched her belly, bringing her even closer to him, making her feel how hard he was for her. She moaned again, in a more audible way, more intense. He felt her body arch against his. Her hips pressed against his erection in a pleasurable, almost painful way. And that made him moan too, so close to her ear making her quiver in his arms again.

He definitely didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how she ended up in bed with him, naked, asking to make love with him. It was so surreal that it made him think about why it also seemed so real.

And again, without notice, he touched her intimately. He kissed the back of her neck while the hand on her belly moved down and touched her center. He felt an immensurable pleasure, hearing her moaning loudly, and pressing her hips against his cock.

He felt her body tense against his hand; the groans were now much more audible. He held her firmly and she felt his hand leave her center and go to her leg, lifting it up slightly.

She let a long, frustrated sigh escape from her throat, but when she understood his intentions, she put her leg over his, giving him the space and position he needed to slide inside her.

Slowly. And he could hear a deeply, husky moan escaping from her lips when he thrust fully inside her. And then, he stopped, just to let her find the better position, closer to him. God, that sensation, of being inside of her, so intimate and so deep, was the better sensation he had ever felt in his entire life.

They fit perfectly. And he knew he could move when he felt her hand over his, inciting him, asking by squeezing on his fingers, silently asking him to go faster, or slower, or deeper.

"You are my best moment, Temperance." – he whispered in her ear, making her squeeze his hand firmly – "Anytime, anywhere." – she moaned, loudly – "In any position." – he complimented, at the same time he started to move faster – "You, and all of your moments. When you kiss me and look at me and I hear you moan." – her body was so tense in his arms that he felt her closer and closer to the edge. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck again, an open mouthed kiss, and then, he spoke even closer to her ear – "The moments when you come for me." – in a low, husky and sexy voice – "Come for me, Temperance."

That did it. _"Come for me, Temperance."_. That was enough for her. The orgasm hit her with an unknown strength and intensity, running through all of her body, making her tremble and moan, audibly, in such a deep and needy way, that he thought that sound the most beautiful and erotic sound he had ever heard.

He didn't stop moving, trying to make her pleasure last as long as possible. His thrusts became less measured now, and the sounds he was making told her he was close as well. One more thrust, and she felt her body start trembling again, as if another orgasm had hit her, and then, feeling her tightening around him, he came with a force that was almost terrifying. They felt overwhelmed by the sensation.

Minutes were passed, and they still remained together, while their breath slowly became calm. He hugged her and let his fingers touch the side of her body, with soothing movements.

"It's time to go." – she said, with a low tone, pulling his arm around her.

"I don't want to." – he hugged her, harder, letting his lips touch the exposed skin of her neck.

"It's necessary, Booth. You have to go back."

"It can't be later? It's not fair bringing me here, for you, and making me let it go. It's not fair." – his tone was sad.

She smiled and turned around, facing him and finally letting him slide out of her. He let a long and frustrated sigh escape, feeling the loss when he couldn't feel himself inside of her anymore. Her hand touched his chest, lightly. _Thum. Thum. Thum._

"The world isn't fair, Booth. We both know that, more than anyone. But the important thing is that we try to make it a happier place."

"I don't want to lose you." – she smiled again and put her lips against his.

"You're not going to lose me, Seeley Booth. You're going to find me."

He covered her hand on his chest with his and closed his eyes for just a second. He had to lose her to find her. It doesn't make any sense at all, but at the same time it made all the sense of the world. Now it does. He breathed in, deeply, holding his breath for a few seconds. He looked at her one more time. Her eyes were bright and shine, like diamonds. Her lips were opened up in a perfect smile, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She nodded, giving him courage to let it go. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

**x.x.x**

He breathed again. In and out. Finally feeling his lungs working well. It didn't hurt anymore. And then, he breathed again.

Booth opened his eyes, slowly, getting used to the light. A few moments later he saw two figures in front of him. Cullen and Caroline.

"For all effects you're dead for the next seven days." – Caroline said, requesting his attention.

"Where are all that stuff _'Hey Booth, you're alive. That's nice.'?"_ – Booth asked, finally remembering the facts that put him in that hospital bed – "How much time had passed since I'm here?"

"Almost six hours. But you're dead to the world for at least two, Agent Booth." – Cullen said, with a serious tone.

"You're trying to say that everybody thinks that I'm dead?" – well, now he was really angry.

And then, Caroline put some papers over his lap. He looked at them, quickly. The first page was completely empty, except for the FBI logo.

"You must put the names for whom you want to tell that you're alive. The FBI will inform them and give them the instructions to not try and get in touch with you."

Caroline gave him a pen and, with a resigned sigh, he took it and put it over the paper. He held his breath for a few seconds and wrote the first name.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan._

**The End**

**x.x.x**

**A/N: Thanx Shortshanks, who read it and beta it. xD**

**Thanx Mah, who read it first. **


End file.
